


The Queenslayer

by Arrashi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrashi/pseuds/Arrashi
Summary: Jaime has his own plan. And he will execute it, no matter what. Even if the price is his own life.This fanfic contains modified version of Jaime's story from 8x04 to 8x05 and impossible events of 8x06





	The Queenslayer

For the first time in a long, Jaime was happy. After a night with Brienne, he was laying in a bed, drowning in his thoughts. _"I don’t deserve it."_  He was blaiming himself for having a moment of true happiness.  
While everyone went to the King’s Landing, he decided to stay with Brienne. She was the only one who saw in him someone more than a Kingsayer and Oathbreaker. **The Oathkeeper**. The man with honour. And he wanted to be that man. He wanted to be better.  
After a few days, Jaime received some disquieting news. Missandei and one of Daenerys’ dragons were killed. "Cersei evens the odds" he thought. He tried to convince himself, that Daenerys will win, without burning the King's Landing, as an act of revenge, but he knew it's not true and he's the only one who can do something about it. Cersei death may stop the bloodshed, but it's a huge risk.  
This night, Jaime made the decision, to kill his sister, even if it costs him his life. He has sneaked out of the room and went to get a horse ready. Brienne woke up. She went outside and saw Jaime, ready to leave.

\- Please, don't go - she gently said.  
\- I have to... - Jaime answered, avoiding her sight. He did not want to confront her.  
\- Jaime please. Stay with me.  
\- You don't want this. I'm the same as my sister - this is how he sees himself, this is why he desperately wants to do something good.  
\- No, you're not! - her voice cracked - You're better than her! You are a **good man!**  
- You think I’m a good man?- Jaime asked - I _pushed a boy_ out of a tower window, _crippled him_ for life, for Cersei. I _strangled my cousin_ with my own hands, just to get back to Cersei. _I would’ve murdered every man, woman, and child in Riverrun_ , for Cersei. She’s hateful, and **so am I**. 

Jaime left Brienne alone, crying. When he was far enough from Winterfell, he stopped his horse and dismounted. He has dropped to his knees and started crying. He _gave up_   _a chance_  of being happy, _hurt the person he loves_ just to keep her safe. He lied to her, because he didn't want anyone to find out. And he didn't want her to follow him. He didn't want her _to die_ with him.

"I am so sorry Brienne..." He told to himself. "I am so sorry..."

After some time, Jaime arrived at King's Landing. Unfortunately, Daenerys' army has caught him and imprisoned him. He was angry and powerless. He felt he should stay with Brienne. After all, he's nothing more than one-hand knight.

\- How did you get there, big brother? - Tyrion entered the tent - How did they spot you?  
Jamie showed him his golden arm - You know, I've always been the stupidest Lannister - he smiled, wistfully.  
\- What are you even doing here? Are you going to save Cersei?  
\- Well, the opposite - Jaime said, sadly. - I thought if I get to her on time and take her down, I'll prevent the bloodshet... But I'm here, trapped, so I won't do anything. And the innocents will die.  
\- Maybe not - Tyrion had shown him a key, then freed him. - You know it's a suicide right? And I won't let you die.  
\- You should. I deserve that, for everything I've done for her.  
\- No, Jaime, _you do not_. It it weren't for you, I _never would've survived my childhood_. You were the only one who _didn't treat me like a monster_. - Tyrion was crying - **You were all I had**.

Jaime hugged Tyrion and cried with him. He loved his brother and didn't want to leave him. But he had to. After Jaime left the tent, he went straight to Cersei. But there was one thing, that was on his mind all the time. An unborn child. As much as he hated his sister and wanted her dead, he didn't want his baby to die. But there was no turning back.  He needed to _end this_. He was afraid that otherwise, the King's Landing are going to burst into flames, and the innocents will die. As he was getting close to Cersei, someone stopped him.

\- The Kingslayer! 

Jaime turned around. It was Euron.

\- What are you doing Ser Jaime? - Euron asked, sarcastically.  
\- Daenerys is going to burn this place to the ground! I need to _save the Queen!_ \- he decided to lie about his intentions, but Euron seemed not to care.  
\- Everyone's going to die. And you, Ser Jaime - he smirked - You are going to die by _my hand!_  Oh and by the way, I fucked your sister! And I am going to be the father!  
Jaime looked at him with no anger, but surprise - Good for you, I guess... - he said, confused. - So, you want to be a father of a dead child?

Euron was pissed. He attacked Jaime. Lannister had to be careful, because he's not a fighter he used to be. Euron was charging Jaime with fury in his eyes. He seemed to hate him with no particular reason. Jaime knew he was losing, but he didn't want to allow this to happen.  Euron's attacks were strong and hard to block. Jaime tried to counterattack, but unsuccessfully. After a short duel, Euron grazed Jaime. No deeply enough to defeat him, but deeply enough to disorient him. He lost his focus and became more reckless. Shortly after, Euron stabbed Jaime in the leg, but the Lannister didn't want to give up even then. When Euron was about to deal the final blow, Jaime grabbed a sword with his golden hand, and stabbed Euron in stomach with another hand. Euron fall down. Jaime came to him, limping.  
\- Just to be clear - he said, gasping. - **You are not a father**.  
\- Maybe - Euron answered contemptuously. - But _I'm the King!_ And I killed Jaime Lannister! - he shouted and drew a dagger. He stabbed Jaime in stomach. - I... killed... the Kingsl... - Jaime polished him off. He was weak and lost some blood. He used some of Euron's clothes to stop the bleeding. He looked at his attacker with anger. "She told you, you are a father, hmm?" It disquieted him more than is should. But Jaime knew what he had to do. He's frogotten about the pain in his stomach and went to Cersei, gimping.

Jaime found her in the Red Keep, standing alone on the map of Westeros. In the same room he left her. He looked at Tarth. It was covered with stones.

\- Jaime... - Cersei said with tears in her eyes. - You came back!

Jaime felt like he was pulled out from another, peaceful world. He looked at her. Before this meeting, he had been afraid, that the old feelings would come back. But they didn't. All he was feeling in that moment was hatred and disgust. He _wanted to kill her_ so much, but he didn't want to hurt an innocent child. 

\- I... - he didn't know what to say - I came here to take you to the safe place. - he tried not to look info her eyes. Cersei run towards him and wanted to hug him, but he pushed her away.   
\- There is no time - he said.  
\- You... you don't love me anymore? - she asked, terrified.  
\- _There is no time_ \- he grabbed her arm and dragged away with him. The first earthquake occured.  
\- She did it. - Cersei said, distrustfully.  
\- What? - Jaime asked, concerned.  
\- This woman... Brienne. She's always loved you. And she _turned you against_ me! Stupid whore!  
\- **Don't you dare** call her like that! - Jaime roared.  
\- You... love her - she said with disappointment. Cersei touched a nerve. Brienne meant everything to him and he felt guilty for hurting her feelings and lying to her.   
\- This place is falling apart. We need to move. - he said, firmly. Jaime was trying to save a child. He decided to kill Cersei after the baby is born. He knew everyone will see him as a traitor, but he didn't care. He already lost all of his children. 

Jaime took Cersei to palce beneath the Red Keep. The earthquakes were more frequent, but they kept moving. Untill they ran into collapsed exit.

\- We're trapped. - he said with disturbing calm.  
\- What? No... No! I... I don't want to die! Not here - Cersei panicked. She knew it was the end.

The next earthquake was stronger than previous ones and didn't stop. The roof started to cave in. Jaime wasn't afraid. He thought he deserves to die as much as Cersei. He wished he could save the baby, but it was to late.  
Cersei wanted to kiss her brother one last time. She came to him and put her hand on his face. But when she tried to kiss Jaime, he pushed her away once again.

\- _You do love her..._ \- she whispered.  
\- **Yes, I do.** \- he confessed. - And I know our time has come. We deserve this. _It's time for Lannisters to pay their debts._  
\- I... I hate you. - she said, crying.  
\- Don't bother. _You will never hate ma as much as I hate myself_.

The roof collapsed. The earthquakes retreated. After few hours, the assault on King's Landing was over. The city turned into ashes and debris. But under some rubble there was still a man. _Jaime Lannister_. The darkness and nothingness surrounded him. **"Is this how being dead looks like?"** he thought. But then, he felt a strong pain in his wounded leg. He opened his eyes. He was lucky, because an arch fell down, shielding him from the rest of the boulders and only few small bricks dropped down on his leg. The earthquakes opened a way out. Suffering from previous and new injuries, he crawled out on the surface. Although the pain shot his whole body, he stood up and looked around. His nightmare came true.  
Suddenly, he heard a voice.

\- _There was no child._ It was just a lie, which was supposed to keep you close. - Cersei was standing behind him. Jaime turned around. He was surprised. He felt naive and abused. - It looks like you didn't chage after all...  
\- You're wrong - he came to her, limping - _I did change.  
- _Did you? So what you are going to do, kill me? You'd never do that. You're too weak. - she said with anger. - I'm going to kill everyone you care about. Brienne, Tyrion, Starks. And the blood will be on _your hands._  

Jaime came closer. Cersei felt his breath. He looked her deeply in the eyes, and she started to cry. She saw the hatred in them.

\- Hear me roar. - he whispered into her ear. He wrapped his hands about her pale, white throat.  
\- J...Jai..me... - she grunted.  
\- **The things I do for love** \- he whispered, and squeezed the life out of her.

Jaime put her body on the ground and squatted next to it. He closed his eyes and felt relieved. When he was with her, he was a hateful monster. But these times have passed and will never come back. He was ready to pay for all of his sins. And he knew _he was dying_. He was seriously hurt and weak. He knew noone would help him.

\- _The Queenslayer! -_ Tyrion shouted, with pride.

Jaime's opened his eyes. He saw his little brother and Jon looking at him. They saw what he has done. Jaime had tried to stand up, but the pain was to strong, so he dropped to his knees. He didn't say anything. He was prepared to get what he deserved. Then, surprised, he saw someone's hand reached out to him. Jaime raised his eyes. It was Jon, trying to help him get up. He took his hand and stood up.

\- We saw what you've done. - Jon said.  
\- So, you saw that _I'm a murderer_...  
\- You risked your life for others, you wanted to save them. You wanted to counter the bloodshed. You've killed your own sister, who was a threat to everyone. She murdered people, who were against her will. She threatened the people _you love._ No matter what you've done before, who you were. You are different now. _You are a good man_.

Jaime looked at him with disbelief. He expected the punishment, instead he heard the words, which gave him hope for a new life. _Noble life._ He wanted to say something to Jon, but he came over faint. He lost a lot of blood.

\- Take Ser Jaime out of here and take care of him! He must return to Winterfell. **Alive.** \- Jon ordered his people.

As soon as Jaime's health was stable, they transported him back to Winterfell. He was in coma. Everything ws changing around him, while he was sleeping. One person has never forgotten about him. She came to him every day to make sure he's okay, waiting for him to come back.  
After few weeks, he _woke up_ in the room he used to share with Brienne. The wounds haven't healed competely. He sat on the bed with a wry face. He got up slowly, propping and walked outside. The Winter was over. The life in Winterfell seemed.. peaceful. The war was over. In the crowd he spied Brienne. Jaime decided to go to her to apologize. The pain came back, so he put his arm in the stomach and kept moving. He came close to her, She looked at him with contempt.

\- Brienne... - he said with tired voice - I just want to... - Jaime didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Brienne punched him in the face so hard that his nose began to bleed.  
\- This, **Queenslayer** , is for lying and leaving me alone in the dark. - she said, firmly. Then she grabbed his face and kissed him. For Jaime it was the best painkiller for his body and soul. He thought he'd never live long enough to this moment.   
\- And this, **Ser Jaime** , was for doing the right thing. And coming back. - she said, smiling. - Tyrion told me about everything.   
\- But... I hurt you... And I want to apologize for that. I wanted you to be safe here. And if I was dead... - he tried not to cry. - If  I... You... you wouldn't miss me.  
\- _Just... Stop._ \- she interrupted him - You are here, now. The war is over. Jon sits on the Iron Throne, and he constituted a council in which your brother is. They're trying to rebuilt King's Landing.  
\- And Daenerys? The dragon? - Jaime asked. He felt happy knowing Tyrion's alive and Jon is the king.  
\- Jon killed her, and Arya killed Drogon. But they found four baby dragons. Jon will raise them as protectors in case treat similar to Night King will appear.   
\- An what about _you?_ \- he asked and casted his eyes down.  
\- _We_ _are_  going to rebuild the armies as soon as King's Landing rises. - she answered.  
\- Ser Brienne already rebuilt the North's armies - Sansa joined their conversation. - But you, Ser Jaime, you still need some time to heal. But you cannot stay here.  
\- I understand.   
\- The carriage is waiting outside the gate. Your belongings are already packed. You and Ser Brienne are ready to go South. But you may want to eat something, first.- she said with a little smile on her face.  
\- Wait, South? Carriage? With Brienne? - Jaime was confused.  
\- Lady Sansa - Brienne said. - thinks you should rest and that _Tarth_ will be a good place. Also, I will watch you and take care of you until you'll be ready to return to duty.

Jaime was confused and he wasn't sure if all of this is real or just his dream. But pain was too strong to be fake. He couldn't believe what was happening. Sansa brought him and Brienne to the feast. A lot of people were inside, but noone looked at Jaime as a traitor or intruder. They could eat in peace.  
After they finished, Brienne said goodbye to Sansa, and took Jaime to the carriage. She helped him to get in, and they set out. Lannister kept analysing what happened to him in the last few hours and what he had found out.

\- Are you okay?- Brienne asked.  
\- Yeah, It's just... a lot to take in...- he said, mixed.  
\- I see..  
\- Oh, speaking of, how Jon wants to train dragons? I mean, only Targaryen can... - he asked, and Brienne started laughing. - What? Why are you laughing?  
- _He is a Targaryen._  
\- Wait... WHAT? He is what now? - Jaime was even more confused. Brienne held his hand and looked at him.  
\- **You have a lot to catch on, Jaime Lannister.** \- she said to him - We are lucky it's a long road.


End file.
